Tache
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: "Tip s'était toujours senti de trop, toujours." Spoil des chapitres 18, 19, 20 et 21. Pas de slash


_Alors là je mérite surement des aplaudissement, j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose sur Pit et Tip sans faire de Yaoi, et le pire c'est que j'ai faillit._  
_Bref, c'est plus long que je ne le pensait mais on va pas s'en plaindre._

_Et je prévient ce qui n'on pas encore finit le jeu: Spoil du chapitre 18 à 21.  
Bonne lecture_

* * *

Tip s'était toujours senti de trop, toujours. Déjà avant de vivre au palais de Palutena il se sentait de trop. La tache, le clone défectueux car il était censé servir les enfers. Alors il se battait, pour ce prouvé qu'il existait, pour montrer aux autres qu'il était là, bien vivant, et qu'il n'avait pas seulement le rôle du double maléfique. Alors il se battait, contre l'armée des enfers, eux qui voulaient l'utiliser à leur avantage et avait tout orchestré depuis le début, pour eux il n'était rien d'autre qu'une arme à utiliser comme bon leur semble, il s'était retourné contre eux, bien fait !  
Et puis il se battait contre L'armée de Palutena, ou plutôt, il se battait contre Pit. Il n'y avait que lui qui l'intéressait. Car, il avait beau le nier, c'était Pit l'original, pas lui. Alors il se battait, contre Pit, les sentiments s'emmêlent à chaque fois, il devrait haïr Pit, le détester, comme tout double maléfique qui se respecte, et pourtant, rien n'y faisait, au lieu de l'abhorrer, il l'enviait. Oui il l'enviait, Pit était toujours souriant, malgré les situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait, il avait une déesse avec lui, une amie, il était aimé. Mais lui, il était quoi ? La tache ? Le grain de sable qui coince tout un mécanisme ? L'être maléfique ? Non, en aucun cas il n'était l'une de ces trois choses. Alors il se battait, pour leur montrer.

Et il s'était rendu compte, après ces trois années de chaos où, Pit enfermé dans l'anneau, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait compris, il n'était pas juste le clone, le double, et encore moins une tache, ils étaient liés, comme deux face d'une médailles, le recto et le verso d'une feuille. Peut-être, peut-être c'était à cause de ça, qu'il ne ressentait jamais l'envie de le blesser à mort, ni de le faire souffrir. Parce qu'ils étaient liés, il ressentait plutôt cette envie citée plus haut et autre chose, comme une envie de le protégé. Avec du recul, il se sentait ému que Pit ai sauté pour lui dans le vortex du chaos, et il se souvient avoir été paniqué en le voyant dans un sale état par ce qu'il pensait être en partie sa faute, mais aucune expression le trahissait a ce moment là sur son visage.  
Ils avaient un lien, et il le savait, ILS le savaient.

Puis il a été invité à résider au palais de Palutena, lui qui était censé être la tache depuis le début vivait maintenant dans le palais de la déesse de la lumière, avec son alter-ego.  
Mais rien de changeait le fait qu'il avait par moment une légère impression d'être en trop. Palutena et Pit ressemblaient à des meilleurs amis et Pit et les centurions à des connaissances en bon termes. Et lui, il était quoi au juste ? Bien qu'il ne doute pas être lié a Pit, il se posait a nouveau des questions.  
Et apparemment sont trouble était visible sur son visage, sinon Pit ne serais pas venus le voir en lui demandant se qu'il se passait et pourquoi il restait si souvent à l'écart.  
Et Tip avait craqué, et lui avait tout sortit, ces ressenti, ses état d'âmes, tout, de A jusqu'à Z sans oublier de lettre au passage. Et Pit l'écoutait, sans rien dire, son silence au pus passer pour un manque d'intérêt, mais toute son attention était portée à son homologue.  
Et la phrase finale, Tip l'avait dite avec un semblant de tremblement dans la voix.

**-Je représente quoi pour toi ?**

La réponse de Pit était presque immédiate, pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

**-Mon frère.**

Tip avait interrogé du regard.

**-Arrête de croire que tu n'es qu'un clone défectueux, une copie ou je ne sais, quoi. Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Pour moi tu es mon frère Jumeau, bon d'accort tu es né du miroir de vérité, mais on est identique non ? Tu es mon frère, n'en doute pas. Si tu as été invité à vivre ici c'est parce que Palutena et moi étions d'accort là dessus. Et je dois avouer que j'ai un peut insister pour quand même.**

Tip n'en revenait pas, en quelque mots, quelque phrase, Pit venais de faire s'envoler tout ces doute, ces incertitudes. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ange en face de lui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se laissa aller a une étreinte fraternel. Une étreinte de Pit, de son frère.


End file.
